elysium_cityfandomcom-20200214-history
La Morte Nera
Faction Leaders Information You're probably asking yourself how you even managed to get into this mess. More than likely you did it to yourself but you're here so welcome all the same! I don't have much time so I'll get to it. So you're part of La Morte Nera, and what the fuck does that mean? You're ruthless, heartless, and probably desperate for some cash, or just purely evil. Regardless, you're a thug and you're hell bent on making life in Elysium City more of a living hell than it already is. We have contacts and friends in high and low places, but please, keep in mind we do still have some class! We're smarter than your average gang... and sexier too. We launder credits, rape, pillage, thieve, lie, manipulate, and seduce our way to the top of the food chain. But that's not to say we're open about what we do, on the contrary we're very secretive and biased about who we let into our ranks so don't go running your damn mouth! Our goal is power, dominance, and freedom to do what we want. We bow to no one and the law is beneath our feet. We will root out the weak and take what is rightfully ours. If you can’t take the heat, well maybe we are just too much for you to handle. Get your ass out of here before we are forced to do something to you that’ll make your mommy cry. Leading Roles Boss - The big cheese, Don, whatever you want to call them, they are the head of this organization and not respecting them can end you up dead.... or worse. Consigliere - This is the boss' image, they're spokesperson and advisor, they are the most trusted of the group and the closest anyone will ever be to the boss. Under Boss - The underboss is second in command to the boss. The underboss is sometimes a family member, such as a son or brother.. or even a really close friend, who will take over the group if the boss is sick, killed, or imprisoned. Important Roles Shadow - This role entails a lot of trust from the family, you relay information about whatever or whoever it is to the underboss or even the boss if you're lucky. Your role in this group also entails assassinations and planting evidence, you truly are the shadow of the beast, only the finest may be honored with such a title. Capo (captain) - A captain "orders" soldiers to do certain tasks needed. Capos get their orders from underbosses, who get them from the Consigliere, who gets his from the boss. There are many Capo, because there are many branches within the group. Various Capo Roles and their Units Chemistry and Science - Usually the lead of anything to do with drugs, these are the leaders that manage the creation and the imports of certain desirable elements into Elysium City. If someone in EC wants to put something up their nose, or inject something in their veins, the Chemistry unit gets it, packages it, and sells it at competitive prices. Technology & Medical '- The mad scientists of the gang, their eyes and ears extend into the darkest parts of scientific research and hold sway within any organization dabbling in such affairs. From Mechanical Engineering, computers, the building of cybernetic constructs, to medical assistance, research, and development. These leaders and their unit have the capability to make the gang a lot of money. They also take care of all our technical and mechanical needs. ' Politics -Law - Media & Public Relations - Like any good mafia, there will be those rooted deep within the politics of Elysium City. Come elections we don't want anyone we can't control in charge for too long, now do we? These leaders and their unit require a different type of intelligence. Utilizing the various media outlets, tools, law offices, and all other agencies within and outside of La Morte Nera's Corporation (Krause & Regent) at their disposal. Its through their influence that determines how the city's drum beats. Let's make sure it beats our way. These leaders and their unit must possess the gift of gab, and be able to turn a situation to their favor by using said gift. Street Thug - These are the general face of the group, hustling the streets of E.C. and keeping people in check so as to secure control. These leaders and their unit are our eyes and ears on the street. This unit is also made up of our security force and higher end military like operatives. ' Sex in the City '- Strippers and whores abound! If you fancy yourself a pimp then get those coke nails polished, shine that ring, and dawn that feathery hat because you run this show! These Leaders are obvious, they are the entertainers, the show men/women, they make sure that all of our clients have a good time. We give our clients something they can’t get at home, further emphasizing our role, purpose, and need in Elysium City. They also deal in the underground gambling aspect of the family. True nightlife entertainers! Lesser Roles ((The group is a mystery to you, you know only what you see and hear... and that is very little)) ' Soldiers' - These are the underlings of the Capo, whom the Capo has hired on trust based on skill and dependability. Their use ranges greatly but take solace in the fact you've made it this far in the family. You know jack shit about the boss or the family in general, you just follow the Capo faithfully. ' Associates' - So, you've been contacted by a Capo, or perhaps the Boss, herself, has a personal interest in you? We'll be watching you, keeping tabs on your every movement and ensuring you're even worth the effort to bring into this little thing of ours. Consider this your initiation, better prove yourself quickly. ' Blood Dolls' - Willing victims who will, on occasion, be used for an endless supply of food on the paranormal side. We need to save face and keep our existence an absolute secret.. so instead of munching on the various meatbags around the city, it is your job to help keep us fed in secret. 'Experimental Patients '- Those who are willing to be part of our research to make break throughs in cybernetic implants and technological advancements. In order for LMN to compete with the larger corporations we need to be able to experiment, of course, if you want to be a guinea pig. Pawns - Thats right, somehow you've managed to piss off the higher ups or the boss just really doesn't like you, either way, you're the first to go into a dangerous situation. You're the lowest of the low, and should you mess up, well, lets just say you better be good at hiding because the boss will ensure that whatever information you do have will be taken with you to the grave.